ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiki Sakurai
Shiki Sakurai is a Human/Shinobian immigrant Plumber from Tokyo, Japan. He is also the older brother of Shiori Sakurai. As of Ultimate Alien, he joined Ben's Team. Appearance Shiki has short black hair with long bangs with the right side is behind his ear, while the left side hangs loose. Later in Alien Force, his hair has grown a bit longer than Ben's hair, reaching down to past his chin. In Ben 10: Omniverse, now both of his bang frames his face, but only sweeps his hair behind his right ear when doing the household chores. Shiki's attire in the series Ben 10 consisted of a two-toned blue raglan T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and blue sneakers. In Ben 10: Alien Force and '' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, his attire has changed. He now wears a sky blue short-sleeved button-up left open over a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt. He also retains the same lower clothing but bigger to fit his current body size. Occasionally, he is seen wearing a blue jacket over a sky blue shirt, blue jeans, and the same lower clothing. When going to school, Shiki wears a male version of Shiori's school uniform, which consists of a dark blue blazer with a tight-fitting beige sweater-vest underneath over a long-sleeved dress shirt underneath with a blue tie, dark grey trousers, white socks and his blue sneakers. In his Shinobian form, Shiki's hair grows much longer and turns dark blue with his bangs are loose. His skin turns bluish gray and his eyes turn sky blue with light blue rings around the pupils. he wears a greyish blue gi top with blue borders and no sleeves, grey trousers and black knee high boots and has bandages around his wrists. In ''Ben 10: Omniverse, Shiki has replaced his light blue short-sleeved button-up for a grandad collared light blue short-sleeved shirt over his dark blue long-sleeved shirt. He also wears his dark blue skinny jeans and blue sneakers. Personality Shiki is usually upbeat, cheerful, optimistic, kind, gentle, sweet, easy-going, laid-back. He is usually friendly towards others and smiles most of the time. He is very caring towards her friends and always tries to help them whenever he can. He also envies Kevin being taller than him despite Shiki being taller than Ben, Gwen and Shiori and having the same age as Kevin. Dark Side There is also a dark side of Shiki. However during battle, he loses his usual kind and jovial demeanour and becomes cold, serious, emotionless, and very calm than usual. He is also seen frowning. Biography Early life Ben 10 Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Omniverse Powers and Abilities Energy Manipulation Shiki can manipulate and create blue energy at will. Hydrokinesis Cryokinesis Healing Super Speed Aliens Shiki used in Inspector Number 13 *Brainstorm *Swampfire *Water Hazard *Upgrade *Spidermonkey Trivia *Shiki has Ophidiophobia or ophiophobia, a fear of snakes. *Shiki is very similar to Aki from the video game franchise Kingdom Hearts because: **Both have blue as their color scheme. **Both have short black hair, which has grown quite longer when they are fifteen (or in Shiki's case, sixteen), with long bangs framing his face. (Although Shiki had his right hair bang behind his ear, except sometimes during a fight and in Ben 10: Omniverse as his right bang falls from behind his ear). **Both are caring and very overprotective of their younger sister (Shiki to Shiori and Aki to Ako). **Both are older brother of the female main characters (Ako, who is Aki's twin younger sister and Shiori, who is Shiki's younger sister, who is one year younger than him.) **Both change their clothing throughout the series, but retain their lower clothing (However unlike Shiki, Aki changes the style of his knee-high boots throughout his series.) **Both have parents that died, while they were still younger, prior the start of the series (Aki's parents Shinji and Misato were murdered by a Heartless, while he was still four, While Shiki's mother, Mizuki Sakurai died of an illness, while he was still eleven.) ***Though unlike Aki, Shiki's father, Kiyoshi Sakurai is still alive, while his mother, Mizuki Sakurai just died. **Both are voiced by Daryl Sabara, while their younger selves are voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Shiki's outfit from the third season of Alien Force is similar to Yoshida Fumito's outfit from the 2003 series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. See also *Shiki Sakurai and Izumi Kurokawa *Shiki Sakurai Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Sakurai Family Category:Plumbers Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Revived Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Izumi's love interests Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Male Aliens Category:Shinobians Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Jess0312 Category:Male Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Students